The Comical Odyssey
by williamriverdale
Summary: A parody song based on the song 'American Pie' by Don McLean. Best read along with the song's lyrics.


**_[Intro]_**

A long, long time ago

I can still remember how the comics used to make me cheer

And I felt if I'd set my sight

I could also have the hero's might

And maybe do some things in right

But nowadays, I am filled with dread

With every issue, I'd read

My hero was gone and dead

A hollow feeling was all that left

I can't explain the horror I felt

When the author said he hated the character he dealt

It broke me deep inside

The day the comics died

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Oh why, oh why, did they turn in this way

I marvel at the times fine when we were together in line

And the boys and girls would be reading what they would like

Without selfish pandering to their type

Without selfish pandering to their type

 ** _[Verse 1]_**

Have you read the classic tales

Penned by The Man in poverty wells

Those times were old but true

Do you believe in stories told

Can shape the nature of your soul

And can you write stories with such goal?

And I know she was supposed to be in love with him

Sadly, she was denied her lover's ring

One more day was in turn

And several one bad days begun

I was a fantasy-loving little boy

Naïve and stupid, shy and coy

Like Amazons, they started to hate the boys,

The day the comics died

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Oh why, oh why, did they turn in this way

I marvel at the times fine when we were together in line

And the boys and girls would be reading what they would like

Without selfish pandering to their type

Without selfish pandering to their type

 ** _[Verse 2]_**

Now for several years we are struggling to cope

With events everywhere, there is little to hope

This is not how it's used to be

When the heroes crossed over their paths

It was a time of delight, mirth and laughs

Both the parties loved to turn the page

But, now the heroes just meet to fight

Shoddy grey motives lost in the night

There was nothing civil about this war

At least some sat out afar

And while the secret empire began to rise

We were not in awe of its slimy size

Cause the thing they were going to do we couldn't bite

The day the comics died

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Oh why, oh why, did they turn in this way

I marvel at the times fine when we were together in line

And the boys and girls would be reading what they would like

Without selfish pandering to their type

Without selfish pandering to their type

 ** _[Verse 3]_**

Pleas and gestures, all came in failures

And soon, many left for greener pastures

Into the ground, and still falling through

When tried to discuss with some grace

Blocked we were and called an ignorant race

With the sloth in charge and spying from his tree

Now I don't deny some words were bad

But you mixed them with the other facts

Is this how adults act?

Is there never going be a pact?

When asked nicely when he would leave the web

He shouted rudely to us after his death

When did the man become a child?

The day the comics died

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Oh why, oh why, did they turn in this way

I marvel at the times fine when we were together in line

And the boys and girls would be reading what they would like

Without selfish pandering to their type

Without selfish pandering to their type

 ** _[Verse 4]_**

And then we were all in silent gaze

As the Marvel in the world began to fade

With seemingly no move to stop it soon

So laugh on, all the world is one great stage

And all the greats have left the stage

Cause greed is creativity's end

As I saw my hero on the page

My eyes were filled with defeat and hate

The Man could not do a thing

For Joker and Devil held the ring

Now some good writers reached new heights

They started to see us as mites and lice

My hero's words were truly denied

The day the comics died

 ** _[Chorus]_**

And we were wailing oh why, oh why, did they turn in this way

I marvel at the times fine when we were together in line

And the boys and girls would be reading what they would like

Without selfish pandering to their type

Without selfish pandering to their type

 ** _[Outro]_**

I saw a girl in front of a comic book store

And I asked her why she wouldn't touch the door

She just smiled and walked away

I found out later they were feared

In stores and conventions, there were untrustful leers

I asked them when this would end but they turned away

On the net, the authors screamed

The fans cried and the beginners dreamed

Fewer stories, more agendas were spoken

The fourth wall was broken

And the hero I admired most

Became an accessory and a joke

From my dreams, I was awoke

On the day the comics died

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Oh why, oh why, did they turn in this way

I marvel at the times fine when we were together in line

And the boys and girls would be reading what they would like

Without selfish pandering to their type

Without selfish pandering to their type


End file.
